


🐯🕷️浴缸play🛁

by JoelleJoy



Category: carolnat - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-07 23:23:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21225956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoelleJoy/pseuds/JoelleJoy
Summary: 每個人心裡的驚寡都不盡相同希望大家會喜歡我心中的驚寡❤️#繁體字預警#我乖乖用標點符號了如果有錯字拜託🙏🏻一定要跟我說一聲請確定已先閱讀前文～共同面對（上）共同面對（下）還沒看過的可以先回Lofter點擊連結





	🐯🕷️浴缸play🛁

**Author's Note:**

> 未經允許不得轉載

特工小姐結束任務回到家，準備梳洗一番上床休息，一走進浴室有點傻眼，為什麼上一天班浴室就多了一個超大浴缸，與其說是浴缸，還不如說是浴池，而且是個按摩浴池，不用想也知道是誰的主意，又是誰的手筆

特工小姐扶額有些頭痛，盡量忽略那可坐亦可站，如同小型spa的大浴池，還是在熟悉的淋浴間洗個舒服的熱水澡

包了件浴袍就催促Carol也趕緊梳洗，擦完保養品，便給自己倒了一杯伏特加，坐在落地床邊的躺椅上，一邊啜著酒精，一邊欣賞城市夜景

還來不及細細品味夜晚時光就聽到浴室裡的呼喊  
「親愛的，可以幫我拿條新的毛巾嗎？」  
「好，妳等等」

放下冰涼的酒杯，特工小姐找了條乾淨的新毛巾一走進浴室就看到Carol全裸的坐在浴池裡，正面對著自己微笑，那明媚的笑容晃的她紅了耳根

鎮定的走向前遞過毛巾，結果手腕被握住，Carol起身一把把人拉進懷裡吻住，雙手不安分的試圖解除阻隔兩人緊密貼合的浴袍

「Would you like to joining me, love?」  
「I don’t think I have a choose.」  
「No, you don’t」

特工小姐垂下雙手，浴袍快速地滑落，留下光滑的酮體，被牽著踏入浴池，試圖將注意力集中在愛人身上，而不是這滿池子的水

兩人坐在池中，Carol從後環住特工小姐，讓她貼著自己，並放出一點點熱能，試圖緩解她因為緊繃而有些顫抖的身軀

「放心，我在這」Carol一邊幫愛人按摩放鬆，一邊敘述著在宇宙的新鮮事情

特工小姐漸漸的放鬆自己，享受按摩浴缸的水力按摩，在酒精和熱氣和作用下，感到有些乏力，便整個人癱在愛人懷中、閉目養神

Carol在自己身上時輕時重溫柔按摩的手，就像溫水煮青蛙，放任她在身上遊走，確實很好的放鬆了自己長期緊繃的身軀，但不安分的雙手漸漸遊走在三角地帶附近，直到指尖如同帶電般的觸碰到敏感的小核，才驚覺對方早已預謀多時

「放輕鬆～寶貝～妳只要享受就好」Carol誘惑的聲音一出，雙唇含住眼前人的耳垂，輕輕地舔舐，也在頸間啃咬

修長的手指還在腿間戲弄著，濕潤手感是不屬於池水的粘膩，花穴中的蜜液不段湧出，另一隻手掌握著胸前的柔軟，熟練的捏造出各種形狀

微醺的特工小姐比平常更具誘惑，軟軟的聲音，粉色的身軀，魅惑的雙眼，伸手勾住愛人，側頭貼上雙唇纏綿

帶著清甜酒味的嘴唇，苦澀卻甘甜的酒氣在彼此的口腔中遊走，不知是被這美麗妖精蠱惑，還是今生注定敗在這女人手中，Carol都願意主動獻上自己，來換取愛人的親睞

「Come~」被撩撥的空虛感令人難耐，得到許可的Carol，下身的腫脹立刻往上鑽入溫熱的甬道，兩人都放鬆的叫出了聲

Carol緩緩地向上頂撞，身軀柔軟的擺動，胸部頂端的朱果，一下一下的滑過愛人的背部，池水隨著韻律輕輕蕩漾

不滿於如此溫柔緩慢的撩撥，特工小姐撐起身子，扶著身下人結實的大腿，開始扭動著腰臀，一下一下騎著自己的愛人

Carol看著眼前的無限春光，享受著愛人的特殊服務，在聽見逐漸失控的喘息後，決定坐直身體加入戰局，指尖撫上相接處前方的小核，快速的摩擦刺激，另一隻手再次蹂躪愛人胸前的柔軟

「就是那裡，再快點...再快點...」胸前和身下都被肆意的侵犯著，快感逐漸累積，就快登上高峰，濕熱的密境不斷收縮絞緊著裡面的粗壯

「不行了…啊...快停下來...」兩人在一起許久了，也不是第一次享受彼此，歡愛中的求饒自然是口是心非，但每次接近頂峰，只要特工小姐喊了停，不論Carol再怎麼精蟲衝腦也一定會立刻停下動作，對此特工小姐是又欣慰又氣惱

很感動Carol總是把自己的感受放第一位，但差那臨門一腳便摔下高峰的反差感，總是讓自己躁熱難耐

「妳怎麼又這樣，又欺負我，不舒服」淚眼汪汪的特工小姐，委屈的轉頭看向有些手足無措的愛人，又開始扭動了腰肢軟軟的哀求

「好～是我不好～乖～全部都給妳」Carol吻了吻上位美人的肩胛骨，站了起來，把愛人上身壓向池邊，讓腿間的分身更好的深入其中

手握纖腰，腰部開始強烈的頂撞，池水隨著韻律不斷拍打著池子邊緣，水花隨著淫迷的喘息一陣一陣的溢出浴池

粗壯的肉柱快速地進出甬道，每一次的進出都幾乎完全退出，再進到最深處，還不時彎腰抓揉晃蕩無依的胸脯，特工小姐只能扶著邊緣，試圖穩住在情慾的浪潮中飄蕩的自己

「啊哈...太深了...快到了...」快速的抽插，強力摩擦著那令人崩潰的地方，意識渙散，金光點亮的整間浴室，尖叫一聲，肉壁溫熱的液體和粗壯前端的白濁在蜜穴中釋放、混合

Carol向後退出了溫熱的密穴，腿間仍然興奮的器官上還留有剛才歡愛的液體，是兩人愛意的交融，愛人腰上紅腫的指印，浴池內溢的只剩半池的水，都顯示了剛才戰局的激烈

有些過意不去的Carol溫柔的將身下已經站不住腳的美人，抱上了池邊，讓她坐在邊緣，背靠著牆，但沒有留下喘息的空間，又再次吻住了軟嫩的唇瓣

舌尖走過對方唇齒的每一寸地方，體內的慾望還在不斷的上升，相互糾纏嬉戲的小舌在分開後，還勾著一縷銀絲，牽著對方的眷戀

唇瓣漫步過耳垂、掃過頸部，在肩頰之間徘徊啃咬，落下一個又一個的粉色印記，腿間挺立的器官，不時刮過先前探訪的濕潤小口，電流般的刺激，一點一點啃食著特工小姐的理智

從肩頸又下滑到柔嫩的兩團軟肉，像嬰兒一般認真的吸吮，舌尖在頂端盤旋，另一側的柔軟也用溫暖的大手照顧著，坐著的人兒癱軟的像牆壁靠去，又被冰涼的觸感，激的向前弓起，送上胸前的豐滿

「不要...不要這樣...恩哈...」受不了空虛感的美人低聲的嗚噎，身上點火的女子卻絲毫沒有要滿足她的意思，只是放開了腫脹的胸脯，吻過纖腰，埋首於三角地帶，舔拭發紅的小核

「拜託...要...要我...」如此隔靴搔癢的作為，讓特工小姐體內慾望難以發洩，只能哀求愛人給予自己想要一切，身下的小口貪婪的乞求被再次填滿

「會給妳的，寶貝，不要急」Carol在渴求的小穴中放入兩隻手指，飢渴的肉壁緊緊包圍著修長的手指，粘膩的液體在規律的抽送中，沿著指尖不斷滑落

小核被濕熱的舌頭挑逗，蜜穴被快節奏的手指抽送，大腦被情慾掌控，特工小姐雙手撫上自己被忽略的胸脯，揉捏腫脹的柔軟、輕拉尖端的挺立

敏感處都被強烈的刺激，噗滋的水聲不斷響起，火熱又羞愧的感覺和本能飢渴的慾望在內心拉扯，反而讓身體更加敏感

不要多久，體內的血液又再度衝向結合的下身，短暫失去意識，只有體內燃燒的熊熊慾火，被燙的全身痙攣

還沒從頂峰的顫抖中抽離，發熱的小口失去了手指的填滿，又被硬挺的肉柱貫穿，讓特工小姐一口咬上了一切始作俑者的肩膀，眼淚不受控的滑下臉龐

Carol彷彿沒有感受到肩膀的啃咬，雙手穿過對方的雙膝，將特工小姐整個人提了起來，藉著強悍的腰力，狂風般地向前頂撞，失去支撐的特工小姐，只能十指緊扣掛在Carol的頸部

「啊...Carol...太快了...啊...」身下被快速的侵襲，無法思考的特工小姐，只留下破碎的呻吟「恩哈...啊...Carol...」

身下拍打的肉聲及水聲，還有耳邊浪蕩的喊聲，一聲一聲的剪斷包袱，促使金光快速的向下竄流，兩人正加速的衝上雲霄

「Nat…Nat…」Carol喊著愛人的名字，腰部擺動的越發快速

最後一下頂撞、大聲低吼、高頻尖叫，所有的精華都灌進了最深處，爽腿止不住的顫抖，結合的兩人坐上了池邊，試圖平復狂亂的心跳

兩人的呼吸趨於平緩，Carol拔掉了浴池的塞子，剛熄滅的金光再次亮起，蒸乾了兩人身上的水分

Carol雙手托著身上人的翹臀，抱著她走出浴室，將懷裡的人放倒在床上，雙唇貼在對方耳邊  
「這次的記憶應該很愉悅吧！製造完難忘的回憶，我們該回到正題了！」床上人原本迷糊的雙眼，被驚地瞪大  
「只有兩發，這可不是我驚奇隊長的風格」說完還故意挑逗的撞了兩下還在埋在穴中的硬挺  
————————————  
🐯🕷️彩蛋  
在床上又經歷幾回合之後，特工小姐已經累得動彈不得，閉上眼即將去夢周公之前，聽到耳邊的低語  
「我們改天再製造更多美好的回憶～」  
雖然內心一顫，但實在沒有力氣爭辯了，只能在在夢裡跟周公討論：原本的純潔小隊長怎麼就變成了飢餓大老虎呢？  
————————————  
🐯🕷️  
相信大家等候多時了，我終於生出來了，之前都沒靈感，這幾天才終於出現了，發完這篇我覺得要落跑了，太沒臉見人了  
今天發出去就當作一位朋友工作之前的一個禮物吧！🎁  
給大家一個小叮嚀，泡澡或洗溫泉時，竟量避免飲酒，也不要一喝完酒就泡澡或溫泉，血管擴張又收縮，可能會低血壓昏倒，或是突然心肌梗塞喔！大家要注意安全～  
體內沒有空間寶石能量或特殊血清，千萬要自重～  
希望大家喜歡😘  
愛要大聲說  
請不要吝嗇點❤️和留言喔！

**Author's Note:**

> 讀完記得回Lofter點❤️評論喔～


End file.
